A World Gone Dark
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: First multi-chapter! YAY! Okay, so Angel Landspur is a muggleborn witch, but she suffered a terrible accident. OC's all the way!
1. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: Okay people. Here it is. The big one! My very first multi-chapter fic! This story is about a girl named Angel Meinh (Meh-NHUH) Landspur. She is 14, a muggleborn witch, and is home-schooled by tutors since there is no magical education system in Colorado, and she _really_ doesn't want to move to Salem. She has scoliosis and is having a surgery soon. Her parents are divorced. This story is set in 2013, that's why things might sound familiar. Speaking of familiar, she has a black and white kneazle/tabby cross named Speckle. She doesn't have any friends and she is a bookworm. She is actually a lot like me. She only knows about HP because she read the books.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own everything... EVERYTHING!**

**Angel: No, you don't. JKR does.**

**Me:Avada Kedavra!**

**MoM: You are under arrest for use of an unforgivable and for trying to steal another author's work.**

**Fans: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me:*grumbles* Alright, alright. Keep your hair on**

I was going to move my bed today, to my dad's house. I was going to use magic, but mom said no! Really? Professor Levon said to practice my charms as much as I could this summer! Whatever. I blew some of my shoulder-length brown hair out of my eyes, and finished tying off my bed to a wicker shelving unit that I got at the Goodwill. As I turned back towards my bed, I heard a groan. I looked back, just in time to see the shelf fall over. My last thought before all went black was _Damn this thing is heavy!_

I woke up to a beeping noise in a bright, colorful room. I groaned and shut my eyes. Even that simple action made my head hurt! Why was I here? More importantly, where _was _here? As I opened y eyes again, I could see a TV, and an Xbox right under it. _Okay, only one place that I know of has that in the rooms... _I looked to my left and saw an IV tube. Okay_, definitely a muggle hospital. I'm at Children's! But why? My surgery isn't until... Wait, what's today's date, anyway? Everything is all fuzzy..._ were my last thoughts before I fell back into the welcoming arms of sleep.

**That's all for today, folks! I'm going to name this story temporarily, but I will try to put up a poll on my profile for a permanent title, kay? REVIEW! (or I will send rabid bunnies to torment you all... And not plot bunnies either!)**


	2. The Ward

Chapter Two: The Ward

Pain. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up. I had no clue where I was. Then, it all came back. I was in the hospital. The shelf had fallen on me. Mom was over in the back corner, sleeping.. "Mom? Are you awake?"  
"Hmmuh? Angel? ANGEL! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she whisper-shouted.  
"Owwww not so loud, Momma! What happened?" I mumbled. She looked at me for a second, with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. Pity? Fear? Sympathy? I was so confused...  
"Honey, you were in an accident. Your shelf fell down on you. You were unconscious for 3 days. We had very little hope of you ever waking up. You have a concussion and a fractured skull. I'm so glad that you're awake, Angel!" I looked up with pain/sleep-hazed eyes. "Mom, what's today's date?"  
"The 31st of July, why?"  
"Damn, surgery is tomorrow then... Ouch."  
"Angel Landspur! Watch your mouth!"  
"Owwwwwwwww..."

(A/N: Okay so here's what happened. I put up the first chapter of this fic, and then I lost inspiration for a bit, then I had surgery. I wrote this chapter while I was in the hospital, but mom said I probably shouldn't post while on pain meds. (I was seriously drugged up at that point) Well it's here now, don't kill me!)


	3. The Stranger

Chapter 3: The Stranger

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to post this! Life got in the way...**

The next few days were torture, in the loosest sense of the word. I had to fully recover (which was projected to take 2 weeks, normally), then get my surgery! (Of course, being a witch, I had used some of my core to heal myself a little faster, so it only took me a week and a half. The doctors called me a miracle...) Anyway, it was a few days after my surgery, and I was feeling pretty good. It was about lunchtime on Day 3 after my surgery that it hit me. I had heard stories about this day, but it was just that, right? Not on your life. I was feeling nauseous and didn't want to eat anything, but the nurses came in with ice cream. Who can say no to that? So I ate the ice cream and took my meds, but I couldn't finish it. I had to give the rest to my brother, which he oh so happily took care of. After the nurses left, I took a nap. When I woke up, there was this strange guy outside my door. I didn't think that I had seen him before, but something about him seemed familiar. He looked about 14 or 15, with medium length, messy dark brown hair. He had blue eyes, and was currently pacing back and forth, seemingly arguing with himself. Suddenly, he turned, and looked straight at me. I choked down an "eep!" and feigned sleep. I didn't know him, but he seemed to know me...

She looked just like the girl in my dream. What was her name again? Anna? Aida Angel! That's right. Her name was Angel. Why was she in a hospital? Oh wait, the Angel in my dream... no... Ah- Did the DE's get her here to?

Strange... Now that guy is digging his hands in his hair, muttering something. I stepped out of bed, slowly. I got in my wheelchair, and told mom that I was going on a walk. She muttered a sleepy "be careful, the quingles might get you if you fall asleep" and rolled over. I left her a note, just in case. I rolled my way over to the door, thankful, for once, that the nurses had taken me off the PCA a couple days ago. Well, time to go. I grabbed my wand, took a deep breath and...

"Hey! What are you doing outside my door, and why aren't you coming in?" I wheeled around, and came nose to nose with... a wand? I put my hand in my pocket slowly. "No. Keep your hands where I can see them." she said, her eyes flashing. "Um... Er... I mean no harm? And how are you pointing that at me without the muggles noticing?" I was really confused... "Notice-me-not and silencing charms. You're lucky I ask questions first, blow stuff up later. Now I will ask again: _Who are you and why are you outside my door?!_" she hissed. Oh dear... "I'm Mark. Mark Johnson. I was... Well, why don't I explain somewhere which isn't the middle of a hospital hallway. Wa- um, roll with me?"


End file.
